Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart)
Bowser's Castle is a recurring course in the ''Mario Kart'' series. History ''Super Mario Kart'' :For more info, see Bowser Castle 1, 2, and 3. ''Mario Kart 64'' Bowser's Castle begins with a courtyard with a Bowser statue breathing fire. Then there is a Thwomp room where one is locked behind bars. Then you go through another Thwomp room which has Thwomps following you along with a few turns and a bridge above lava. There is a portrait room of Bowser from his appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 then a courtyard and end up outside with lava geysers. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' :For more info, see Bowser Castle 1, 2 , 3 and 4. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''Mario Kart DS'' Bowser's Castle is the third track of Special Cup in Mario Kart DS. It is the second longest track in the game and it is one of the most difficult tracks in the game. There are Thwomps, Burners, a rotating pillar, etc. ''Mario Kart Wii'' When you start you can see a jump which has 3 item boxes. Then, the floor moves up and down and you can also do tricks. After that, there are some Thwomps that will crush you. Then, after the Thwomps, there is a robo-Bowser, jumps, and some mud. The robo-Bowser breathes fireballs that explode on impact. If you fail the jumps, you will fall into some lava. After that, there is lava that go up. Then there are 3 lines of fireballs that whill burn you and then you fall into some lava. After the fireballs, there are some fire geysers. You can do tricks on the geysers, but you can also get hit by the geysers. Finally, there is the finish line. ''Mario Kart 7'' Bowser's Castle again reappeared in third track of Special Cup in this game. Differences *Spinning barrel added. *There is an underwater section. Ghost Data *2.34.815 for RetMatt M selecting Bowser *2.15.244 for RetTom selecting Bowser ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' A new iteration of the course appears in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this time without a retro iteration returning as well. It is pretty menacing and utilizes the new gravity mechanic very well. Layout: The course starts outside the castle with the gates opening up. The racers then, cross a wooden bridge (which they can perform a trick off of) into the first hall. This first hall has Bowser statues that fire lasers as the racers pass them. With each lap, more lasers are fired. After making another couple turns, the anti-gravity section starts with a long curved path. After that, there are two jumps with the first having a spinning fire bar and the second having a swinging spiked ball. After making another couple turns, there is another fire bar jump that leads into the next hall. The following hall splits into two gravity paths with a giant animated Bowser statue in the center that repeatedly punches the track. The shockwaves generated can be jumped off to perform tricks but, getting hit by the punch stops the racer dead in his tracks. He alternates which path he punches so it must be observed carefully for the optimal path. After that, there is a gliding section over a giant pool of lava with spouts coming out every so often. After landing, there is a tight turn with boulders rolling down. Finally, there is a split path with the left path up a hill and shorter leading into a jump and the right path being a bit longer and makes a curve. Ghosts Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses Category:Mario Kart 8 courses